callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty Wiki:Plik family
Plik family wymagany do połączenia się za pomocą bota do Call of Duty Wiki. Poniższy kod źródłowy należy zapisać jako: "...\Katalog bota\families\cod_family.py". Źródło # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- """ This family file was auto-generated by $Id: generate_family_file.py 11746 2013-07-12 20:22:37Z drtrigon $ Configuration parameters: url = http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/ name = cod Please do not commit this to the SVN repository! """ import family class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'cod' self.langs = { 'ru': u'ru.callofduty.wikia.com', 'da': u'da.callofduty.wikia.com', 'ar': u'ar.callofduty.wikia.com', 'fr': u'fr.callofduty.wikia.com', 'nl': u'nl.callofduty.wikia.com', 'de': u'de.call-of-duty.wikia.com', 'pl': u'pl.callofduty.wikia.com', 'pt': u'pt.callofduty.wikia.com', 'en': u'callofduty.wikia.com', 'es': u'es.callofduty.wikia.com', 'sv': u'sv.call-of-duty.wikia.com', } self.namespaces1 = self.namespaces.get(1, {}) self.namespaces1u'fr' = u'Discuter' self.namespaces2 = self.namespaces.get(2, {}) self.namespaces2u'ru' = u'\u0423\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u0430' self.namespaces2u'pt' = u'Usu\xe1rio', u'Utilizadora' self.namespaces2u'de' = u'Benutzerin' self.namespaces2u'ar' = u'\u0645\u0633\u062a\u062e\u062f\u0645\u0629' self.namespaces2u'es' = u'Usuaria' self.namespaces2u'pl' = u'U\u017cytkowniczka' self.namespaces3 = self.namespaces.get(3, {}) self.namespaces3u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'\u041e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u044b' self.namespaces3u'fr' = utilisateur', u'Discussion Utilisateur' self.namespaces3u'pt' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Usu\xe1rio Discuss\xe3o', u'Utilizadora Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces3u'de' = Diskussion', u'Benutzerin Diskussion' self.namespaces3u'ar' = \u0627\u0644\u0645\u0633\u062a\u062e\u062f\u0645', u'\u0646\u0642\u0627\u0634 \u0627\u0644\u0645\u0633\u062a\u062e\u062f\u0645\u0629' self.namespaces3u'es' = discusi\xf3n', u'Usuario Discusi\xf3n', u'Usuaria Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces3u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'Dyskusja u\u017cytkowniczki' self.namespaces4 = self.namespaces.get(4, {}) self.namespaces4u'ru' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'fr' = Call of Duty' self.namespaces4u'en' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'nl' = Of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pt' = Call of Duty' self.namespaces4u'de' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'sv' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'da' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'ar' = Call of Duty' self.namespaces4u'es' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pl' = of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces5 = self.namespaces.get(5, {}) self.namespaces5u'ru' = Call of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces5u'fr' = Wiki Call of Duty' self.namespaces5u'en' = of Duty Wiki talk' self.namespaces5u'nl' = Call Of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces5u'pt' = Call of Duty Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces5u'de' = of Duty Wiki Diskussion' self.namespaces5u'sv' = of Duty Wikidiskussion' self.namespaces5u'da' = of Duty Wiki diskussion', u'Call of Duty Wiki-diskussion' self.namespaces5u'ar' = \u0648\u064a\u0643\u064a Call of Duty' self.namespaces5u'es' = of Duty Wiki discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces5u'pl' = Call of Duty Wiki' self.namespaces6 = self.namespaces.get(6, {}) self.namespaces6u'ru' = u'Video', u'Image', u'\u0418\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435' self.namespaces6u'fr' = u'Video', u'Image' self.namespaces6u'en' = u'Video', u'Image' self.namespaces6u'nl' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Afbeelding' self.namespaces6u'pt' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Imagem', u'Arquivo' self.namespaces6u'de' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'sv' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'da' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Billede' self.namespaces6u'ar' = u'Video', u'Image', u'\u0635\u0648\u0631\u0629' self.namespaces6u'es' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Imagen' self.namespaces6u'pl' = u'Video', u'Image', u'Grafika' self.namespaces7 = self.namespaces.get(7, {}) self.namespaces7u'ru' = \u0444\u0430\u0439\u043b\u0430', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'\u041e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435 \u0438\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f' self.namespaces7u'fr' = fichier', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Discussion Fichier', u'Discussion Image' self.namespaces7u'en' = talk', u'Video talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'nl' = bestand', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Overleg afbeelding' self.namespaces7u'pt' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagem Discuss\xe3o', u'Arquivo Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces7u'de' = Diskussion', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Bild Diskussion' self.namespaces7u'sv' = u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Bilddiskussion' self.namespaces7u'da' = u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Billeddiskussion' self.namespaces7u'ar' = \u0627\u0644\u0645\u0644\u0641', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'\u0646\u0642\u0627\u0634 \u0627\u0644\u0635\u0648\u0631\u0629' self.namespaces7u'es' = discusi\xf3n', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagen Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces7u'pl' = pliku', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Dyskusja grafiki' self.namespaces9 = self.namespaces.get(9, {}) self.namespaces9u'sv' = u'MediaWiki diskussion' self.namespaces9u'da' = diskussion', u'MediaWiki-diskussion' self.namespaces11 = self.namespaces.get(11, {}) self.namespaces11u'fr' = mod\xe8le', u'Discussion Mod\xe8le' self.namespaces13 = self.namespaces.get(13, {}) self.namespaces13u'fr' = aide', u'Discussion Aide' self.namespaces13u'sv' = u'Hj\xe4lp diskussion' self.namespaces13u'da' = diskussion', u'Hj\xe6lp-diskussion' self.namespaces15 = self.namespaces.get(15, {}) self.namespaces15u'fr' = cat\xe9gorie', u'Discussion Cat\xe9gorie' self.namespaces1200 = self.namespaces.get(1200, {}) self.namespaces1200u'ru' = \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'fr' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'en' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'nl' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pt' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'de' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'sv' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'da' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ar' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'es' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pl' = wiadomo\u015bci', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1201 = self.namespaces.get(1201, {}) self.namespaces1201u'ru' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'fr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'en' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'nl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pt' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'de' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'sv' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'da' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ar' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'es' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1202 = self.namespaces.get(1202, {}) self.namespaces1202u'ru' = \u0441\u0442\u0435\u043d\u044b \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'fr' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'en' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'nl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pt' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'de' = Begr\xfc\xdfung', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'sv' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'da' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ar' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'es' = del Muro', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pl' = tablicy', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces700 = self.namespaces.get(700, {}) self.namespaces700u'de' = 10-Liste', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'nl' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'es' = Mejores', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'pt' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'sv' = 10 list' self.namespaces701 = self.namespaces.get(701, {}) self.namespaces701u'de' = 10-Liste Diskussion', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'nl' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'es' = Mejores Discusi\xf3n', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'pt' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'sv' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces-2 = self.namespaces.get(-2, {}) self.namespaces-2u'ar' = u'\u0648\u0633\u0627\u0626\u0637' self.namespaces1100 = self.namespaces.get(1100, {}) self.namespaces1100u'ru' = \u0432\u0438\u0434\u0435\u043e', u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces2000 = self.namespaces.get(2000, {}) self.namespaces2000u'ru' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'fr' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'de' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'es' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'pl' = u'Board' self.namespaces2001 = self.namespaces.get(2001, {}) self.namespaces2001u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'fr' = de forum', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'de' = u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'es' = del foro', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'pl' = forum', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2002 = self.namespaces.get(2002, {}) self.namespaces2002u'ru' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'fr' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'de' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'es' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'pl' = u'Topic' self.namespaces110 = self.namespaces.get(110, {}) self.namespaces110u'ru' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'fr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'en' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'nl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pt' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'de' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'sv' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'da' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ar' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'es' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces111 = self.namespaces.get(111, {}) self.namespaces111u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'fr' = talk' self.namespaces111u'en' = talk' self.namespaces111u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pt' = talk' self.namespaces111u'de' = talk' self.namespaces111u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces111u'da' = talk' self.namespaces111u'ar' = talk' self.namespaces111u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'pl' = forum', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces112 = self.namespaces.get(112, {}) self.namespaces112u'ru' = u'\u041f\u043e\u0440\u0442\u0430\u043b' self.namespaces112u'en' = u'Portal' self.namespaces113 = self.namespaces.get(113, {}) self.namespaces113u'ru' = \u041f\u043e\u0440\u0442\u0430\u043b' self.namespaces113u'en' = talk' self.namespaces500 = self.namespaces.get(500, {}) self.namespaces500u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'fr' = utilisateur', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'en' = blog' self.namespaces500u'nl' = blog' self.namespaces500u'pt' = blog' self.namespaces500u'de' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'sv' = blog' self.namespaces500u'da' = blog' self.namespaces500u'ar' = blog' self.namespaces500u'es' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'User blog' self.namespaces501 = self.namespaces.get(501, {}) self.namespaces501u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'en' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'nl' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pt' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'de' = Blog Kommentare', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'sv' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'da' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'ar' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'es' = Blog Comentario', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pl' = na blogu', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces502 = self.namespaces.get(502, {}) self.namespaces502u'ru' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'fr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'en' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'nl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pt' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'de' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'sv' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'da' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'ar' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'es' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces503 = self.namespaces.get(503, {}) self.namespaces503u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'en' = talk' self.namespaces503u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces503u'pt' = talk' self.namespaces503u'de' = Diskussion', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces503u'da' = talk' self.namespaces503u'ar' = talk' self.namespaces503u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'pl' = blogu', u'Blog talk' def scriptpath(self, code): return { 'ru': u'', 'da': u'', 'ar': u'', 'fr': u'', 'nl': u'', 'de': u'', 'pl': u'', 'pt': u'', 'en': u'', 'es': u'', 'sv': u'', }code def version(self, code): return { 'ru': u'1.19.15', 'da': u'1.19.15', 'ar': u'1.19.15', 'fr': u'1.19.15', 'nl': u'1.19.14', 'de': u'1.19.14', 'pl': u'1.19.15', 'pt': u'1.19.15', 'en': u'1.19.14', 'es': u'1.19.14', 'sv': u'1.19.15', }code Category:Organizacja